No End To Love
by Of Books and Dragons
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter have a few moments in the woods. Shassie slash one-shot set during the episode Lassie Jerky. Prepare to drown in sap.


"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?" Lassiter replied incredulously.

"Well for one, Gus and I are the reason you came out here in the first place. Two, you wouldn't have stepped into that bear trap if you hadn't been chewing me out. I mean, you were also mad at Gus and Chavo and Katie, but mainly me, and I brought this all together out here anyway so that's my fault too. And three- mhp," Shawn was abruptly cut off by Lassiter's lips on his own. They held the sweet kiss for a moment before slowly pulling away.

Putting his forehead to his boyfriend's and looking him in the eyes, smiling, Carlton finally spoke. "One, you're babbling again," he said lovingly.

"Sorry," Shawn replied, looking sheepish.

"Two, I came out here because I love you and I would have gone looking for you after a couple of hours even if those hikers hadn't called in Guster's car. Three, how did you manage to come out here to stay with me without giving us away to the others?"

Shawn blushed slightly at Lassie's proclamations but said, "I just told them that you shouldn't be left alone and injured. Juliet immediately agreed."

"Nicely done. But...don't you think we should tell them soon?"

"I don't know, I'm scared about how they'll react. What if they think it's...wrong?"

"I understand, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. Hey, we're nearing our six month anniversary, they must be getting suspicious."

"Nah, they don't know a thing, and they won't until we tell them," Shawn said, sure of himself.

"Whatever you say, babe," Carlton said, wrapping Shawn in his arms and leaning in for another kiss.

Little did the couple know that Chavo had set up cameras in the clearing they were in. The four back by the water were able to hear and watch all that had just happened between the two. They stood around the laptop with four different expressions. Juliet looked on with shock, Gus looked smug, Chavo looked on with a smile on his face, and Katie looked...hungry?

"That's my boy," Gus said first, breaking the silence. The black man could see the love shown in the couple's eyes whenever they were around each other. He wasn't surprised that Shawn was with a man- the faux psychic had admitted to being bisexual when they were in high school- he was surprised they had lasted this long without jumping each other.

Juliet looked at Gus. "You knew this was going on?!"

"Not really, I just guessed but was afraid of Lassiter shooting me if I said anything, whether it was true or not."

"I think they're cute, I'm happy for them," Chavo said.

"Well, you gotta admit...it's pretty hot."

They all stared at Katie who in return looked back at them with an innocent expression, "What?"

The three shook their heads and looked back at the monitor. What they saw made their hearts warm.

Shawn was pulling off his own shirt, despite the chilling cold and Lassiter's obvious protests, using it to redress Carlton's wound. Before he did, he brought out his own medical kit and, as quickly as he could, sewed up Lassiter's wound.

According to Gus, Shawn had been a trainee nurse somewhere in Idaho for a few weeks. The brunette finished fixing up the wound shivering from the air surrounding his bare torso, making Carlton look guilty. But Shawn had already brought out an extra shirt from his bag and immediately put it on as well as his heavy coat and other garments, much to the relief of Lassiter. To warm himself up more, Shawn curled into Carlton's chest, careful of his partner's injured leg. Forgetting about keeping watch, Carlton wrapped his arms around the smaller man and he and Shawn dozed off into a fit-less sleep, relishing each other's warmth.

"Awww," the four cried in unison.

~oooOooo~

The next morning brought with it a new day, and that new day brought one heck of a great adventure.

They had managed to stumble upon Big Ed, who had apologized for the bear trap. After a fight with the Serbs, the six were making their way back home, half of them sporting gun shot wounds. Shawn rode with Carlton in one ambulance while Juliet rode with Katie and Gus with Chavo in the others. Their relationship was outed when Shawn rushed over to Carlton as soon as he could when he got shot. He had held him close and told him he loved him and begged his love not to leave him.

"I'm sorry."

Lassiter felt a twinge of déjà vu shoot through him- or was that just the pain in his shoulder? "Shawn, please don't be sorry."

"But you got shot! This is my fault. I'd even understand if you didn't...want to be with me anymore…. I'm only putting you in dang- urmh!" Shawn was once again cut off by Lassiter's lips on his and the other man's hands in his hair.

"You're an idiot, Spencer," Carlton said fondly, "I'm Head Detective of the SBPD. I don't know why _you_ are still with me, I'm the one with a dangerous job!"

"Yeah, but _you_...oh. You're right."

Lassiter smirked and kissed his boyfriend again.


End file.
